El Fundador de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick
by Dragonout
Summary: Esta es la historia del fundador de la Gran Tumba de Nazarick, ¿cómo podría regresar después tanto tiempo y qué pasará con el mundo después de esto?
1. Chapter 1 La Llegada

**Los siguientes actos se presentan entre el capítulo 11 y el 12. Deslinde de responsabilidad, no soy dueño de Overlord ni de ninguno de sus personajes. Esta es una historia alternativa basada en la novela creada por Kugane Maruyama. Espero que les guste y cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

**Capítulo 1. La llegada.**

En una remota montaña cerca de un pequeño pueblo muy al sur de la Teocracia de Slane, dentro de una cueva húmeda donde la luz apenas llega al comienzo de la misma, resida algo con la apariencia de un hombre, a pesar de estar aislado en un lugar donde se escucharía el sonido de una gota golpeando el suelo y una oscuridad tan densa que un humano no podría dar un paso adelante sin una fuente de luz con el, esta entidad está en completa calma, dentro de su armadura de placa completa color negro mate que cubre todo, desde su rostro hasta donde su cuerpo toca el suelo, con decoraciones majestuosas y una precisión inmaculada en cada detalle cualquiera notaria que estos son objetos mágicos; todos y cada una delas piezas de esa armadura tiene un aura que transmite divinidad a un nivel nunca visto por este mundo. Esto son, sin duda, artefactos mundiales. Esta entidad está vistiendo el poder de destruir un mundo si él lo desea.

\- "Díme, ¿qué estaba hablando con su amigo hace un momento?, no retenga nada si no quiere diezmar el tiempo que le queda"- una pregunta proveniente de la oscuridad con un tono de voz que parece eruptar desde desde las entrañas del infierno. - "¿Qué sabes sobre el nombre Ainz Ooal Gown?"

El hombre en el suelo incapaz de hacer un solo sonido, ni siquiera podía entender lo que acaba de suceder. Solo recuerda que él y su amigo caminaban por un sendero a lo largo de la montaña en dirección a la aldea de Blackstone para intercambiar pociones y armas, pero ahora no puede ver a su amigo por ningun lado, ni siquiera puede ver sus propias manos. Arrastrandose desesperadamente hacia atrás con esperanza de alejarse de la fuente de esas preguntas, y cuando finalmente alcanza lo que parece ser una pared, más concretamente el lado de una cueva, dijo sin pensar: "¿eres tú Gante? Por favor, detente con esto, no es gracioso "- el mercader ignoro la advertencia de esta entidad.

\- "Drenando Mental Lv 1 *" - Dijo la figura mientras se acercaba al humano. - "_ummu, él tampoco sabía mucho, necesitare ir rumbo al norte y comprobar quién está usando este nombre, este rey hechicero debe ser alguien con conocimiento de Yggdrasil para usarlo_", pensaba mientras caminaba entre los dos cadáveres.

Cuando finalmente llegó a la salida de la cueva, un brillante sol brilla sobre su armadura alta y robusta que no refleja la luz, tambien se podia ver una larga capa azul que ha absorbido la sangre de un sin fin de víctimas que hace que paresca un aura azul oscuro detrás de él. - "Forma Verdadera Lv1 *" - Un par de alas negras demoníacas crecieron de su espalda con las que se alejó volando a una velocidad que ni siquiera el sonido podía seguir.

(Drenado Mental Lv 1-10 * habilidad que literalmente drena todo de la mente del objetivo si no se resiste, con la posibilidad de sufrir una desventaja como aturdimiento o, en el peor de los casos, muerte instantanea)

(Forma verdadera Lv 1-5 * habilidad dada por su raza que transforma al usuario en la personificacion perfecta de su raza, dependiendo del nivel usado, puede variar de partes del cuerpo a una transformación completa, lo que da un gran aumento en las estadísticas de Atk, pero disminuyendo fuertemente la Def)

\- "Ainz-sama, Albedo-sama ha enviado algunos lichs con información que requiere su aprobación, ¿debería dejarlos entrar?", Dijo una hermosa mujer de pelo amarillo corto y ojos verdes, con un traje de sirvienta impecable. Ella es Foire de pie junto a la puerta en la oficina de Ainz.

\- "ummu" - asintió Ainz, abriendo la puerta Foire dejo pasar a 3 antiguos lichs que entraron cada uno con una pila de documentos que cubrían la mitad de su cuerpo. Pusieron todos los documentos en el escritorio Ainz. - "¡_AAAAHHH! ESTO ES MUCHO TRABAJO, Y ESTAN ESPERANDO QUE LO TERMINE AHORA MISMO O ¿QUÉ ESTÁN HACIENDO HAY PARADOS ESOS LICH ?! Ni siquiera sé si algo es realmente importante aquí. Me gustaría poder decir algo como ¿__Es esto algo que realmente requiere mi atención__? Pero si Albedo loS envió es por una razón. Debería volver al Reino de los Enanos; desearía poder hacerlo, pero dejar que Albedo Y Demiurge se hagan cargo de todo no es algo que un buen jefe puede hacer_ " - Ainz sollozó silenciosamente pero agradecio por su rostro inexpresivo.

Ainz miró el primer papel en silencio total como si fuera algo que realmente entendiera, solo logro entender unas palaabras - "¿_Qué necesitan que decida sobre el impuesto de expansión de la familia? ¿Se basa en hogares familiares? ¡EEEHH !? ¿Me pide permiso o qué_? "- En el momento en que abandonó sus deseos de días de paz sin trabajo, llego un mensaje:" ¿Qué pasó, Aura? "- Ainz respondió rapides y con un tono de voz feliz por encontrar una razón para demorarse con el trabajo. - "Ainz-sama, detectamos algo que entro en nuestro territorio a una velocidad impresionante en dirección al falso Nazarick, muchas de las criaturas mágicas que informan han sido dejadas atrás, llegará en 3 minutos, ¿qué debemos hacer? "- Aura informó con una voz preocupada. - "¡Retírense al verdadero Nazarick, informa a Albedo y pongan la seguridad en el nivel más alto, estamos bajo ataque!", Exclamó Ainz mientras se levantaba de su silla. - "Foire, tú y los demás regresen a la seguridad del octavo piso en Nazarick inmediatamente" - Ainz maldecia en su mente por la falta de información sobre este mundo, pero está seguro de que ningún ser humano o criatura podría moversea tal velocidad que penetra en su frontera y alcanza al falso Nazarick en tan poco tiempo.

Mientras Ainz se estaba preparando para volver a Nazarick, recibió otro mensaje: "¿Y ahora, Aura? ¿Ya estás en Nazarick? Apresurate porque hay otro mensaje esperando" - Ainz respondió con prisa, "¡Ainz-sama! El intruso no está en camino al falso Nazarick, ¡ESTÁ EN E-RANTEL EN ESTE MOMENTO! "- Aura gritó desesperada, -" Nos retiramos a Nazarick, prepararemos una fuerza de ataque para venir aquí, llama demiurge y Sebas, los necesitamos aquí ahora "- Ainz cortó el mensaje y, con sorpresa, respondió al que estaba esperando." Rubedo, estoy seguro de que conoces la situación, pero te necesitamos para proteger Nazarick. ¡Se te prohíbe salir sin mi comando! "- No tenía tiempo de saludos con el NPC más fuerte en Nazarick, "Ainz-sama, entiendo su orden, pero debe saber que ..." en ese momento sin que nadie se percatara la puerta y una gran parte de la pared en la oficina de Ainz fue destruida, cuando el polvo que no era mucho se asento se podia ver al intruso, una armadura negra con capa azul caminó por la habitación como era suya. Los Eight-Edge Assassins saltaron frente a Ainz, 2 de ellos en defensa y los otros 6 atacaron al intruso con sus cuchillas, los seis al mismo tiempo a una velocidad increíble y un trabajo en equipo perfecto fueron evadidos con elegancia como un bebé corriendo para atrapar un pájaro fuera esquivado, el intruso que puso una mano en el aire - "Sacrificio de Vida Lv 5" - la armadura activo su habilidad y todo a su alrededor entro en la oscuridad, como si nunca hubiera estado allí, los 6 asesinos desaparecen de la vista de todos en el habitación.

\- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo muchacho, ¿todavía piensas que con suficiente preparación puedes manejar todas las situaciones que se te presentan? Momonga" - La armadura hablo sin respeto pero con un tono de voz familiar, antes de que pudiera seguir hablando. Shaltear se teletransportó a lo que era la entrada de la oficina con su armadura y lanza de combate equipadas.

\- "¡ALEJATE DE AINZ-SAMA, BASTARDO!" - con ese grito de batalla, Shalltear comenzó su ataque, pero no era una habilidad, ella solo dejo escapar sus emociones.

Uso Einherjar desde el principio recorrdando lo que Ainz le había enseñado acerca de estrategias de combate, pero fue rechazada y destruida con un solo golpe como una copa de cristal que golpea una roca. Shaltear no podia creer lo que acababa de pasar pero no tuvo tiempo de permanecer atonita debido a que el intruso estaba frente a ella, no se dio cuenta cuándo se movió, pero estaba segura de que tenía que protegerse de lo que venía: "¡PAREN AHORA USTEDES DOS!" - Shaltear reconoció la voz como Ainz, pero por qué estaba diciendo algo así en medio de una batalla, abriendo los ojos y moviendo la lanza del camino para poder ver que la armadura negra estaba caminando hacia Ainz, sin ninguna señal de intención de matar o deseo de batalla en él.

\- "¿Es así como comandas a este NPC Momonga? ¿No te enseñé mejor?" - preguntó la armadura negra.

\- "Realmente a pasado mucho tiempo ... sensei" - Ainz responde.

\- "¿¡EEEEEHHHH !? MAESTRO?, PERO ¿QUIÉN ES ESTA PERSONA AINZ-SAMA?" - con los ojos bien abiertos y la mandíbula caída, Shaltear exclamó confundida por quien es este intruso que destruyó a todos los NPC en el camino. Acaso era un pariente de Ainz, o un viejo amigo, dijo maestro pero que significa. Shaltear no sabía qué hacer, así que decidió proteger a Ainz por instinto colocándose entre los dos.

\- "Shaltear, esta persona es Nazarick Behemoth Odle, el padre de Ulbert Alain Odle. Fundador de la Gran tumba de Nazarick, estás frente al primer ser Supremo de todos nosotros, con su ayuda creamos todo lo que conoces en Nazarick" - Después de escuchar eso, Shaltear se arrodilló con fuerza y torpeza agrietando el piso de la oficina. No podía olvidar lo que hizo anteriormente y lo que acaba de hacer, atacó a un ser Supremo de nuevo. - "Yo ... yo ... ... siento por lo que hice Nazarick-sama, ¡digo Nazarick Behemoth Odle-sama! ¡Merezco ser castigada por mis acciones tontas, por favor Ainz-sama, juzgeme y castigeme como desee! " al borde del llanto por su crimen, no pudo levantar la cara por estar avergonzada. - "Shaltear, es cierto que lo atacaste, pero lo hiciste en mi defensa, no haz cometido ningún delito, y estoy seguro de que Behemoth-sensei piensa de la misma manera" - mientras Ainz responde, la Behemoth se acercó a Shaltear.

\- "Momonga ...- san tiene razón, no haz cometido ningún delito defendiendo a tu amo, pero debes mejorar, ciertamente podría haberlo asesinado si fuera esa mi intención" - Shaltear levantó la cabeza en ese momento con horror, ¿Cómo podría ser llamada la NPC más fuerte 1 contra 1 en Nazarick si no pudiera detener a un atacante en defensa de su amo?.

\- "Eso ha sido demasiado duro Behemoth-sensei, después de todo, nadie podría impedirte que hagas algo así, dejando este asunto atrás, hay muchas cosas que quiero hablar contigo, deberíamos ir a Nazarick para tener una conversación más privada "- Ainz trató de consolar a Shalltear pero sabía que ella no sabia nada acerca de esta persona, por lo que decide dejarlo para más tarde.

En ese preciso momento se abrio una puerta dimensional por donde paso un ejército de creaturas generadas con oro e invocaciones con niveles que van desde 70 hasta 90, detrás de ellos Albedo, Demiurge, Sebas y Cocytus listos para la batalla. - "Ainz-sama, ¿estás bien? Estaba muy preocupada por su seguridad cuando Aura me informó lo que estaba pasando" - Albedo en su armadura completa y hacha de batalla estaba haciendo movimientos extraños de cuerpo mientras hablaba con Ainz con tono de esposa preocupada, pero al mirar al intruso Dejó caer su vergonzosa conducta y se arrodilló en dirección a Behemoth.

\- "¿Qué ... estas ... haciendo ... Albedo? ... Esta ... no ... es ...una... conducta... honorable ... frente ... a ... Ainz. .sama "- dijo Cocytus apretando sus armas y dejando salir su aura fría, pero a su derecha Demiurge estaba arrodillado de la misma manera en direccion a Behemoth, de rodillas con sus caras hacia el suelo en completo silencio los dos, es cuando Cocytus pierde la cabeza -" ¡ SON ... USTEDES ... DOS ... UNOS … TRAIDORES... PARA …. AINZ ... SAMA! "- su intención de matar fue suficiente para asustar a Foire en la parte de atrás de la habitación y poner nervioso a Ainz. - "Ciertamente esto no es del todo agradable de ver" - agregó Sebas con una intención de matar igualmente fuerte.

\- "¡ Cocytus, hay una razón para que hagan eso. La persona aquí es un ser supremo, de hecho, es el padre de Ulbert-san. No es un enemigo!" - Ainz habló tan rápido como pudo para evitar que Cocytus tomara accion. - "Soy ... yo ... quien ... deshonra ... nuestro ... líder ... dejando ... mis ... emociones ... tomen ... control ... .de mi... por favor ... Ainz ... sama ... Deje ... que yo ... pague ... por ... este ... error ... con ... mi ... cabeza ... "dijo Cocytus Después de arrodillarse a un lado de Albedo y Demiurge.

\- "Eres una creación de Takemikazuchi si recuerdo bien, no necesitas morir hoy, de hecho me gusta tu actitud, cómo no te detuviste por los demás, estoy seguro de que tú y yo tendremos una buena conversación después "- dijo Behemoth.

\- "Vuelva a sus posiciones, todavía estamos en alerta. No quiero que ningún enemigo tome ventaja de esta situación. Habrá una reunión en 1 hora en la sala del trono, lleven a todos a la reunión excepto por Gargantua y los otros que trabajan en las funciones primarias de Nazarick "- ordenó Ainz mientras él activaba Gate, Behemoth y él entraron dejando la habitación y cerrando el portal justo después de pasar.

Un minuto después de que Ainz y compañia salieran de la habitación todo seguia en silencia, hasta que Shaltear corrio hacia Albedo y Demiurge. "Parece que saben algo sobre esto, ¿quién es esa persona? Entendí lo que dijo Ainz-sama, pero nunca antes había oído hablar de él"- a Shaltear no le importó la mirada burlona en la cara de Albedo y la sonrisa en Demiurge.

\- "Debido a que estamos entre la primera ronda de creaciones de los seres supremos, sabemos acerca de esta persona, pero solo la vi una vez antes, en mis primeros días de existencia en Nazarick" - Demiurge no pudo cubrir su rostro lleno de felicidad por el padre de su creador regresando.

\- "Como dijo Demiurge, como una de las primeras creaciones de Nazarick yo tambien llegué a conocer a esta persona. Creo que Ainz-sama lo explicaría mejor en la reunión, sus preguntas deberían responderse en ese momento Shaltear, pero hiciste algo inperdonable otra vez. Atacar a un ser supremo, ¿cuán inútil puedes ser? - Albedo sonriendo con superioridad hacia Shaltear, haciendo que esta deje salir su intencion de matar.

\- "Será mejor que te callas ABUELA, a nadie le gustan las ancianas con esa actitud" - Shaltear estaba lista para atacar cuando Sebas interrumpio - "Ainz-sama nos ordenó regresar a nuestras posiciones Albedo-sama, Ainz-sama ordenó reunirse a todos en una hora, ¿debería traer a Narberal? Actualmente ella está en la oficina de Momon ". Con su calma caracteristica interrumpió la pelea entre ellas.

\- "Tienes razón Sebas-Tian, trae a Narberal y a Pandoras Actor, Ainz-sama nos ordeno que estemos allí, y así obedecemos". Después de esa explicación de Albedo, todos regresaron a sus posiciones con muchas preguntas en mente sobre lo que esta persona hizo y quién es.


	2. Chapter 2 Introduction

**Aclaracion, no soy dueño de la novela Overlord o de alguno de sus personajes. Esta es una historia alterna basada en la novela creada por Kugane Marayama. Espero la disfruten y cualquier comentario es bienvenido.**

The introduction

Como padre de Ulbert Alain Odle, Nazarick Behemoth Odle es un hombre de mediana edad alrededor de los 55 años llamado Hisao Fujioka, que a dedicado su vida al trabajo y a su familia. Manejando a un nivel gerencial una compañia que proporciona logistica sobre infraestructura y materiales para el gobierno junto con el sector privado.

Despues de acumular estres con el pasar de los años decidio buscar un pasatiempo, encontrando asi un nuevo juego llamado Yggdrasil que estaba por abrir sus servidores. Con la confianza de que su hijo se segiria esforzando por aprender lo que el a tratado de enseñarle en el transcurso de su vida para que sea un hombre responsable, decidio comenzar su aventura en este nuevo juego. Enfocandose siempre en el juego PVP. Su personaje de Raza Heteromorfico/Demoniaco y de clase Guerrero/artista marcial/asesino esta enfocado en el balanze perfecto para hacer frente a cualquier situacion, creando un personaje tan variable como dificil de usar. Llego a hacerce un nombre dentro del circulo de jugadores que ven el PVP como lo mas importante y pronto llegaria a ser considerado como invatible dentro de japon.

En el 4to año del juego, Yggdrasil realizo un torneo mundial por primera ves de donde cada servidor del mundo seria representado por el campeon de cada region. Siendo el campeon Japones decidio tomar vaciones para enfocarse en este torneo. Tras largas batallas y dias sin descanso por las diferencias de horario de todos los jugadores dentro del torneo, logro obtener la victoria asi tomando el titulo de campeon mundial, a diferencia de la Clase especial de Touch Me que lleva el mismo nombre, esta no era una clase si no un titulo que venia con un premio de entre 3 opciones.

Un artefacto de nivel mundial que lo hacia practicamente invencible en PVM (player vs Monster)

Una armadura completa clase divina unica dentro de todo el juego.

La posibilidad de consegir 10 niveles de clases no pertenecientes a las del trabajo que escojio, pero estas costando 10 veces mas exp y oro de lo normal.

Como no le interesaba jugar contra moustros y no le interesaba presumir una armadura unica que no le fuera util, se decidio por el 3er premio abriendo posibilidades infinitas por el coste de un sin fin de tiempo para consegirlo. A las que dedico su tiempo fureon Ranger, Ilusionista y Black Magician. Llevando dos a nivel 3 y una a nivel 4 consegir las ventajas basicas de cada una.

Con el pasar de los años todas los gremios poderosos de Japon han tratado de reclutarlo, pero siempre trataban de usarlo para consegir renombre o beneficios de el. Por esa razon decidio no ingresar en ningun gremio nunca. Sin embargo, que haria con todas las riquezas que ha obtenido a lo largo del tiempo, su hijo quien tomo interes en el juego comenzaba a jugar y consegir amigos, asi que decidio ayudarlos.

Los primeros jugadores que conocio amigos de su hijo fueron Touch Me y Tabula Smaragdina, a los que aconsejo con que tipo de juego y profesiones parecian aptas para ellos. Al poco tiempo el grupo fue creciendo, ayudando con consejos, equipos y secretos se gano el respeto y admiracion de todos. Cansado de encontrarse en ciudades donde no tuvieran privacidad decidio crear un lugar para ellos utilizando sus recursos y el pequeño grupo decidio formar un gremio cuando por fin tuvieron una base, a la cual llamaron The Great Tomb of Nazarick en honor al hombre que habia hecho todo realidad. Sin embargo su promesa de no entrar en un gremio no seria rota, aun estando su hijo dentro de ella. Nadie pudo refutar la negativa que les dio a todos pero respetaron su decicion, asi que eligieron a la persona que mas tiempo y dedicacion ponia al juego como Guild Master, este era Momonga. Un necromancer skeletico que Touch Me habia encontrado y traido al grupo. Dado que todo el grupo tenian algo en comun, odiaban a los niños mimados que solo se preocupaban por un juego, decidieron crear reglas para ingresar al juego. Siendo las mas emblematicas "Ser un mienbro util de la sociedad y ser del tipo Heteromorfo". Todos habian sido cazados por grupos de razas cercanas a la luz por su eleccion de personaje asi que con cierto rencor crearon esa regla y el estres de sus vidas los hizo odiar a las personas inutiles que no se preocupaban por nada mas que su diversion.

Ya contando con una base y un gremio como organizacion. Comenzaron a pensar en crear NPCs que les sirvieran de defensa cuando ellos salieran. El primero en juntar la mayoria de los ingredientes necesarios para sus creaciones fue Tabula, pensando en crear a 2 hermanas, Nigredo y Albedo. Cuando Tabula lo menciono, Hisao le hizo mencion que podria hacer a una tercera hermana, proporsionando el mismo los ingredientes y equipo para esta ultima, la razon era por que de entre todas las personas dentro de este grupo Hisao se sentia mas en sintonia con Tabula por que era un hombre inteligente y muy culto. Tabula acepto creando asi a la tercera hermana Rubedo. El segundo en consegir materiales para un NPC fue su hijo Ulbert, quien se baso en la actitud de su padre para crear a Demiurge, haciendolo recto, practico, inteligente y que busca la ultidad en lo que hace por sobre todas las cosas aun usando artimañas o metodos malvados, su padre decidio proporsionar el traje principal para esta creacion y los anteojos caracteristicos de Demiurge. Sin poder quedarse durante mucho mas tiempo decidio retirarse del juego pues el crecimiento de la compañia donde trabajaba lo mantendria muy ocupado durante un largo periodo.

Dos años antes de que anunciaran el cierre del juego, cuando aun nadie sabia que esto pasaria, recibio un correo de parte de Yggdrasil donde lo invitaban a formar parte de los GM (Game Masters) de Japon. Dada su reputacion y conducta se le ofrecio una cuenta nueva para este trabajo o el usar su cuenta actual con varias condiciones.

No estar dentro de ningun gremio ni tampoco haciendo negocios con los mismos.

Borrar su lista de amigos, un GM no puede dar preferencias.

No ingresar en las zonas PVP por motivos fuera de las normas de GM's.

Siendo estas las condiciones mas importantes pero habiendo muchas otras, el decidio que seria un buen final el acender a GM con el personaje que siempre uso. Acepto y los GM por su parte hicieron un borrado de amistades de la cuenta, bloquearon la opcion para ingresar o negociar con gremios y dieron inicio a su entrenamiento para ser GM. Le informaron que tomaria un par de meses antes de que la cuenta de jugador cambiara a nivel de un GM.

Las cosas comenzaron de buena manera recibiendo clases y orientaciones de como hacer su trabajo correctamente, pero derepente comenzo a escuchar rumores de parte de los GM que ahora eran sus amigos y lo consideraban parte del grupo, para este momento ya habia heredado sus responsabilidades en la empresa a su hijo asi que pasaba la mayoria de su tiempo entrenando para ser un GM, pero con el rumor de que el CEO (Jefe de la empresa) que maneja Yggdrasil acaba de ser acusado de evasion de impuestos por varios paises en asia y que el juego podria cerrar por las inmensas multas impuestas por todas las "donaciones" no declaradas de la tienda de efectivo del juego comenzaron a crecer con el tiempo. Las ordenes de los administrativos fueron claras despues de que el rumor comenzara, todos los proyectos del juego debian detenerse, incluyendo el entrenamiento para nuevos GM's.

Paso mas de 1 año y medio antes de que por fin tuviera noticias de parte de los GM's. Pero estas fueron debastadoras. La empresa habia perdido la demanda en todos los paises contra el cargo de evacion de impuesto asi que el juego cerraria dentro de 6 meses. Debastado por la noticia decidio pasar los ultimos meses disfrutando lo que quedaba del juego. Quedandose conectado hasta el ultimo minuto de funcionamiento de los servidores como despedida.


End file.
